


heat

by spoke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/gifts).



It’s in the rare moments when they seperate that Sapphire starts to figure out at least part of why she was so sure they’d rather be Garnet. 

It was the warmth. She’d never realized until that first fusion with Ruby what the cold even was - it was, after all, all she had ever known. And the detachment wasn’t wrong, exactly, but it was... isolating? She’d never really felt connected to the world around her, possibly because she could see so clearly how she was. What would happen, and she was always right until Ruby. 

Now she wonders how much of that was a result of the control the Diamonds exercised over the Gems. Everyone had a place and remained in it, and though there were always rebels there were never Sapphires near them. There was never even a reason given for that, though she suspects if she had asked it would have been something like protecting them from the corruption of rebel gems.

Now she knows that corruption comes from the Diamonds, just as she knows that change is not corruption. Ruby’s heat and her ice melt, and flow, and become something different and infinitely more than they are alone. She wonders if they knew that, or if they were simply terrified of the change they’d seen, in that brief moment of Garnet’s existence before Blue Diamond’s impromptu court.

And she wonders about other Sapphires, and what they might not be able to see, if everyone on homeworld has believed for so long that the Crystal Gems were destroyed. Do they simply not look? Or have they been told not to, and remaining so closely guarded and secluded as Sapphires usually do, they never see any reason to disobey? 

Even as close as they become when they fuse, sometimes Sapphire thinks Ruby still doesn’t understand what she saved her from, and honestly? She’s not sure she ever wants her to, for fear it might put out that beautiful fire.

 


End file.
